On A Wing And A Prayer
by ParaCaerOuVoar
Summary: In the end, all that really matters, is love. If we don't have love, we might as well not have anything.//DRABBLES, HUNTER/ANGEL, SOME SONG, SOME NOT
1. Bring Me To Life

OK, OK, I know I shouldn't be posting another new fic, but this one doesn't really have specific updates. Basically, it's a place for Destiel drabbles and oneshots.

Yes. I am a Destiel fan. Everyone should be. I'm sorry, but isn't it just the most frigging adorable couple ever?!?

Anyway, I digress. I own nothing. (damn)

--

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The years passed, monotonous, pain-filled, _torturous_. Until one day, it wasn't hell anymore. He thought, during the long hours walking down the deserted highway, what had caused him to rise up from the dead? Whatever it was, it had left its mark, a handprint burned into his skin.

When he found out the truth, that an angel, a freaking _angel, _had brought him to life, he had to question it. Because if he started to accept it, and Castiel, then he knew he would be lost again, and this time he wouldn't come back. But did he really want to?

--

Points for guessing the song. The first person to get it right wins the right to give me another song. But it won't be the next one posted. I have 3 drabbles written, so 3 chances to guess a song. OK?


	2. Love Is War

Another drabble. Same deal, guess the song, win a song choice. Kapish?

--

_The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?_

_I know this -- but what should I do?_

_How can I, what should I..._

_What an idiot... I am_

_Let's go, this is war_

_Just seeing you so happy...!_

_Ardent love is a sin_

_I'll show you my feelings_

Lucifer rose. There was war on earth. Bodies lay in the streets, piled on top of each other. People had long ago abandoned burials, merely running when the dead outnumbered the living in any town. Love was a luxury not many could afford in times like these and yet it existed. Love for a mother, a father, a child. Love for a partner, a husband, a wife.

In times like this, love was revered, and envied. And when Dean was lying in Castiel's arms, the feeling filled him with so much joy, it was like the war had never happened.

--

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back! More Destiel! Can I get a woop for Destiel?

I still own nothing (double damn)

--

_Is it true, what they say? Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today  
Come into my world; see through my eyes  
Try to understand, don't want to lose what we have_

Castiel loved his Father. But Castiel loved Dean.

He had sought revelation, hoping to find some answer in his divine guidance, but none was forthcoming.

Dean got angry, wanting to know why Castiel cared so much about being accepted. It didn't make sense to him. Who cared what Zachariah, or Anna, or even Uriel thought. But it was so much more complicated for him.

Sometimes Castiel prayed to anyone who would listen that he could make Dean understand, just for a second. Because otherwise, he was going to lose him, and Castiel would rather lose his halo than Dean Winchester.

--

Same deal, first person to guess the song gets to pick a song for me to drabble. I also have a list of 30 songs, 10 from me, and 10 each from 2 friends to work though, so I have a steady stream of prompts lol.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing (except Cas) –runs-

--

Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath

Love. A word with so many meanings.

Dean Winchester had felt love before. Or, he thought he had. He loved Cassie. But that wasn't real love. He knew that now.

Dean loved Sam. He loved John. He loved Bobby. But that was different to the love he felt for Castiel.

There were three things he knew about his love for Castiel. One, he would kill for Castiel. Two, he would die for Castiel. Three, neither one, nor two scared him, even a little bit. The word was fearless on his lips. He loved Castiel, and he didn't care who knew.

--

Same deal, guess the song, win a prize!


	5. Take My Hand

Another destiel drabble. Cos you know, I just can't get enough of em. Who can though?

Same deal, guess the song, you get to pick a song!

--

_Now take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy?  
It's over, it's over, it's over_

When he was smaller, Dean never feared the dark, even when he knew what was hiding in it. things went bump in the night, it was his job to bump back.

As he got older, his fear for the dark waned even further. And then he met Castiel, and their relationship thrived in the dark. Meeting under the cover of night, spending the night with each other, just _being _with each other, together.

But when the sun rose, he still didn't fear the night. It was the night leaving that he feared, because as the dark left, so did Cas.

--

Please review! They're like crack to me!


	6. Set Fire To The Third Bar

Same deal, guess the song, win a song. I own nothing. Also, Just so's ya know, this is set some time in the first 20 minutes of the season 5 premiere, post molar, pre Zach.

--

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me_

Castiel was dead. That was what Dean struggled to accept. Not that Lucifer had risen, that the apocalypse was starting, even that it was the angels' fault.

He was filled with a sudden hollowness upon seeing that molar in Chuck's hair, a sensation eating away at him, a strange emptiness, like his mind was his again. He thought he would have been happy, not feeling that tiny little part of him that felt Castiel's presence gone, an itch he couldn't scratch. He found himself harboring the sound of Castiel's voice, like it was never gone. He wanted his angel back.

--

More soon!


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I cheated.

This isn't a drabble, more a drabble and a half. 135 words. So, new rule. Fics no longer than 250 words.

I own nothing.

Same deal, guess the song, win a song choice. Simple.

--

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors  
Of the evening stars.  
You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, wherever you are._

Castiel was everywhere, or seemed to be. And Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

He may have no idea what personal space was, or how to apply it in a human sense, but that was just Cas.

It was times like that when Dean remembered what he had forgotten. That Castiel wasn't human. If you cut him he would bleed, like a human, but he healed, sometimes before Dean's very eyes.

But now, he sits there, a shadow of his angelic glory, three days of stubble on his cheek, suddenly looking more human than Dean thought he could.

He was still everywhere, but in a very different way now. He doesn't leave Dean's side, and Dean found himself pining for the angel he once knew, brighter than the brightest star and twice as glorious.

--

Same deal, guess the song, win a song choice. Simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, some of you may have noticed the inordinate amount of posting I've been doing today. Yeah, that's gonna be happening every Sunday. Yay?

It's all down to the fact that I now have so many WIP's that I needed some form of order to update them. So poems and drabbles are now updated only on Sundays. Easy enough to understand, I think?

--

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_

It happened.

The apocalypse.

Dean was right. The world was gonna end bloody, and he was gonna go down swinging.

But he wouldn't do it alone. Beside him stood Castiel, angel of the lord. If they had to, they would march right into hell, side by side, together forever.

Dean knew that the world was ending regardless, but maybe, just maybe, he and Cas could survive this thing. They just had to keep fighting, keep living, keep winning.

Dean taught him never to back down, and he never did.

They fought to the bitter end, together.

Now, and always, together.

--

Same deal, guess the song, win a song. Simple.


	9. I Thought You Were Gone

OK, this story is getting a revamp. first off, HUGE apologies for vanishing from FF, those who were on my profile know I was on hiatus, and technically still am, but there's oneshots and drabbles on the way.

Second, this is no longer purely Destiel, or purely based on songs. Due to my new found adoration for Gabriel, there will now be Dean/Gabe (Dabriel) and Sam/Gabe (Sabriel), with maybe some Sastiel slippiung in somewhere, if shippers are lucky.

**I Thought You Were Gone (Dean/Gabriel)**

**SPOILERS FOR 5X19**

They move together, tangling limbs with each other in a sheer desperation to be as close to the other as possible, even clothes a barrier they have to cross tonight. Lips meet, hands curl in hair and around necks and waists and they're joined for what feels like forever.

Tears dribble from Dean's closed lids as he grasps his angel tighter than he ever has before, burying his head into his shoulder and letting all the emotion batter against his carefully built walls. 'I thought you were dead,' he whispers.

'I know,' is the reply. 'I know. I'm so sorry.'


	10. Promise

Another drabble from me tonight, this time written for the RaisedFromPerdition group over on dA

**Promise (Dean/Castiel)**

**SPOILERS FOR 5X04**

All his life, Dean made promises. He promised he'd keep Sammy safe. He promised he'd avenge his mother's death. He promised everyone who needed help on a hunt that he'd save their _motherbrotherfathersisterdaughterson _from whatever the hell they needed saving from.

And Dean Winchester prided himself on keeping his promises. (Also, keeping the Impala clean)

But tonight, as he brushes a kiss above another man's lips, feeling the stubble bristle on his cheek, running a hand down tanned muscular skin, fuckingsleepingwith_loving_ him, he broke his first major promiserulewayoflife.

Don't fall in love. Especially not with an angel. Not even Castiel.


End file.
